Pyro
Must See Episodes *Day of Reckoning I *Day of Reckoning II *Cajun Spice Personality St. John is the cocky, loud mouthed Australian member of Magneto’s Acolytes. He's a crazy pyromaniac with a cackling laugh. He has an affinity for destruction and complete ignorance of consequence border on outright insanity. In one notable scene he is watching footage of Magneto's supposed demise at the hands of Apocalypse, rewinding, playing back, and laughing several times. Physical appearance *Pyro's Outfits St. John is a young Australian man with a tall and lean frame. He has wild red-blonde hair and blue eyes. Powers and Abilities Pyro is a mutant with the psionic ability to cause any fire he could see within a unknown yard radius of himself to grow in size and intensity and to take on any form that he could imagine, even living creatures. Pyro could then mentally direct a creation to do anything he wished by concentrating, the degree necessary being directly proportionate to the size, power, and intensity of the creation. Pyro was unable to create fire himself, and thus carries gas tank on his back. Early Life St. John Allerdyce was born in Sydney, Australia. Although named St. John, he preferred the name John. As he got older he learned he could manipulate and control fire, but was unable to create it. Little is known about his past life other then he was a writer and spent most of his time in South East Asia working as a journalist and later attempted a career as an author of Gothic novels. At some point, he was offered to join Magneto's Acolytes, which he did willingly. Season 2 Johnny showed up as Pyro at the very end of season two with Magneto, and along with the rest of the new Evil Brotherhood. Season 3 *Cajun Spice Pyro originally helped Magneto with his quest to stop Apocalypse but apparently genuinely hated the master of magnetism on the inside, as he found nothing more amusing than watching the tape of Apocalypse killing him over and over again. This is shown when Wolverine infiltrates the building in which he is watching the videos to ask about the location of Gambit. He at first fights Logan off with the help of a fiery dragon/phoenix figure, but Logan disables his flamethrowers, then demanding an answer. Pyro tells Logan essentially that he has no idea where any of them are. Season 4 The future Brotherhood, is possible working with S.H.I.E.L.D. as shown in the background on the picture of the group. Notes Pyro appears to have been made mentally unstable in this universe. Pyro is Australian in this universe. Possibly as a play on the fact that he loves fire so much, and Australia is known for its waters. Appearance Other faces of Pyro Uncanny-Ptro.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic- (2001-2004) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) AgeX-Pyro.png|'Age X' Comic- (2008) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008- +) Last_Stand-_Pyro.png|'X-Men 2' (2003) Last_Stand_-_Pyro.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) Xmen_Ani-_Pyro.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) X-men Anim- Pyro.png|'X-Men :The Animatated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Pyroo.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) The Super Hero Squad Show- Pyro.png|'The Super Hero Squad Show' (2009 - 2011) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Pyro.png|'X-Men Ledgens II' (2005) Category:Characters Category:Magneto's Brotherhood Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Mutant